THIS LOVE
by teras fanfiction
Summary: " tt. . Hmmpptt . . ."/ yaak kenapa dengan sembarangannya meremas dadaku eoh, pervert/PLAAK/yaiisshh appo Ming/ dada mu makin besar chagy, sayang sekali aku harus berbagi/ kekanakan/ KYUMIN FANFICTION, GS/ RnR JUSEYO/ DLDR


**_ZWE Present . . ._**

**KYUMIN**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, etc

**THIS LOVE**

**Rated M**

**TWO SHOOT **

**CHAPTER 1**

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, milik keluarga kecuali Eunhyuk, selain Milik Donghae dia juga milik saia, FF murni punya saia

Udah gitu aja !

drama, romance gagal, dan lain²

* * *

**typo yaa maklumin lah, kadang tangan saia ga ikut seimbang sama jalan pemikiran saia yang sering bercabang**

**DONT LIKE? OUT !**

* * *

Katanya lagi banyak – banyaknya plagiat di FFN Screenplays

Gaje banget, ga mampu berkarya ngapain ngerusakin karya punya orang lain coba?

Aduhh tuhan ampuni saia di saat saia lagi bener² mau hiatus ini ide beneran ga mau berenti keluar dari kepala saia, jadinyaa yaa begitulah adanya,

**REVIEW JUSEYOO**

* * *

Summary : _**Waktu ku yang masih baru akan menjamin kalau kau akan bahagia lama bersamaku, kau aku dan dia . . .**_

* * *

Author POV

" Kyuhyun – ah . . . " teriak seorang namja tampan.

" apa lagi Lee Donghae? Kau selalu berteriak sama seperti rekan manjamu itu. ." jawab Kyuhyun sarkatis.

" ck kau selalu seperti ini, ah matta kau tahu ada murid baru loh hari ini Kyu, khe khe khe, katanya yeoja, dan dari Jepang pula, omo omo pasti secantik manekin – manekin di toko – toko kan Kyu?" Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak, dan melanjutkan langkahnya mengabaikan Donghae yang masih berceloteh riang di sampingnya.

" yaa Kyuhyun – ah , kenapa kau mengabaikan ku eoh? Ck kau kejam sekali. . "

" yaa Hyung yang pertama aku tak peduli ada murid baru, yang kedua aku tak peduli dia yeoja atau bukan dan yang terakhir . . sepertinya kau harus siapkan sekotak susu strawberry untuk monyet agresifmu itu. ." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya, Donghae mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun.

" chagy – ah . . ."

" Lee Donghae Pabo, aku membencimu. . ." teriakan nyaring milik yeoja itu terdengar sepanjang koridor sekolahan. Donghae memucat melihat pemandangan itu, mata milik Eunhyuk yeoja itu nampak berkaca – kaca, dan bersiap – siap akan menangis. .

" chagy – ah , jangan ~ jangan salah paham, aku hanya bercanda pada Kyuhyun tadi. ." donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum geli melihat kebersamaan mereka.

" jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu"

Donghae menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi Eunhyuk, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersikap romantis pagi ini.

" jadi kau mengharapkan seorang yeoja yang seperti manekin Lee Donghae? Baiklah berpacaran saja kau dengan patung cantikmu itu, kita putus. ."

" yya – yaa Hyukie chagy, kenapa memutuskan lagi, bukankan dari semalam kita belum sempat kembali jadian eoh? Kemaren kau juga memutuskan aku, dan permintaan balikan ku belum kau terima, dan sekarang kenapa kembali minta putus lagi?"Donghae terlihat panic dengan muka yang ikut memerah seperti yeoja itu.

" arasso, aku tidak jadi minta putus, karna ucapan ku kemaren masih berlaku untukmu, aku membencimu. . "

Eunhyuk berlalu dari depan Donghae, berlari menuju lokalnya, Donghae hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" hahahahahah , . . . kau benar – benar lucu Hyung, sangat lucu"

Donghae memandang namja tampan itu dengan pandangan yang sarat akan aura membunuh. Terlihat lucu saat mata ikan itu membelalak marah.

" kau senang begitu?'

" ya tentu saja, tak ada yang lebih menarik dari kalian yang bertengkar setiap hari, bulan ini berapa kali eoh?"

" hanya 17 kali Kyu, mungkin 18 kali dengan yang tadi, ah tapi yaa hanya 17 kali bukan kah dia bilang yang tadi tidak jadi?'

" hahahah mana ada seorang yang pacaran 5 tahun dengan kata putus yang sudah lebih banyak dari hari dalam 2 tahun hyung, kalian sangat lucu sekali"

" berhentilah tertawa, atau ku sumbat mulut lebarmu dengan sepatu baruku ini Kyu, kau membuat ku susah berfikir kalau begitu"

" sok berfikir sekali hidupmu, sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas, dan aku sudah membawa 3 kotak susu strawberry kalau kau mau. ."

" wah jeongmal Kyu? Aiigoo Kyuhyun ah kau benar – benar dongsaengku yang paling pengertian. " dengan keras Donghae memnghambur memeluk Kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap childish namja ini hanya mendengus.

" ck, lepaskan pelukan mu hyung, aku sesak, kau menarik leherku sangat keras"

" haha arasso, cah mari kita kekelas nae dongsaeng"

" kau menjijikkan "

" kau tambah tinggi dengan mengerikan Kyu" donghae sama sekali tak mengindahkan kalimat sarkatis milik namja itu.

" kau saja yang tak bertumbuh tinggi, sangat cocok dengan sifat mu yang tak dewasa – dewasa, dan sesuai dengan Euhyuk nuna yang tak besar – besar "

" setidaknya aku tak terlalu pendek Kyu, ah matta kau lihat aku punya sepatu baru Kyu, baru kemaren ku beli. ." Donghae merentangkan kakinya ke samping kearah Kyuhyun, kaki donghae yang walaupun pendek namun cukup menghalang jalan, memamerkan sepatu berwarna putih dengan corak biru di pinggirnya, cukup keren pikir Kyuhyun. .

"sesuai dengan mu, kekanakan" kata Kyuhyun, lihat saja caranya memperagakan sepatu itu, oh tuhan Kyuhyun bersumpah ingin menenggelamkan kepala namja itu ke ujung samudera saat bunyi Brraak keras terdengar di sampingnya.

Seorang yeoja dengan seragam yang tidak familiar tersungkur keras di lantai koridor tadi, sementara Donghae membuka lebar – lebar mulutnya memandang horror yeoja itu, dia masih berdiri dengan satu kakinya sementara satu kaki lagi yang tadi dia angkat untuk Kyuhyun masih belum berani turun. Kaki nya itulah yang menyebabkan yeoja yang tersungkur itu meringis perih, yeoja itu ceroboh berjalan tampa melihat jalan dan akhirnya menabrak kaki Donghae.

" kyuhyun – ah . . " rengek Donghae.

"ck kau bodoh hyung, yaa gwenchana? " Kyuhyun menarik yeoja itu berdiri, sementara dia masih meringis lirih.

" neomu appo . . " lirihan dengan rengekan yang nyaris membuat Kyuhyun meruntuhkan ibukota korea selatan itu dengan teriakannya, namun dia tahan untuk nanti dia lepaskan pada namja pabo itu.

" ck kakimu berdarah, sementara pakaii ini saja dulu. ." Kyuhyun berjongkok saat yeoja itu sudah berdiri dengan kakinya. Kyuhyun membuka swater abu – abunya dan menyeka darah yeoja itu dengan ujung tangan Sweaternya. Yeoja itu meringis.

" tak parah, hanya sedikit tergores, " dengan lembut Kyuhyun meniup kaki yeoja itu dan menempelkan plester lucu bergambar kelinci berwarna pink.

" selesai, kembalilah ke kelas mu ahghassi. ." Kyuhyun mendongak sebentar dan berdiri, menggandeng tangan Donghae setelah dengan pelan menekuk kepala namja itu di depan yeoja mungil itu.

" jeongmal mianhae ahghassi . ." kata donghae pelan.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berlalu, Donghae sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun, heii meskipun mereka sudah berteman hampir 5 tahun tapi demi tuhan Kyuhyun berlaku peduli pada orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali baru kali ini. Sangat aneh dan ajaib, dan demi neptunus di dunia aliennya Donghae melihat seringai singkat di wajah datar milik Dongsaengnya itu.

Cho kyuhyun namja tampan dengan kulit pucat itu memang terkenal dengan wataknya yang cuek dan selalu berlaku dingin pada semua orang, kecuali orang – orang yang selama ini dia kenal dengan baik, maka sifat evilnya akan keluar, dan perlu digarisbawahi bahwa namja yang muda 2 tahun dari Donghae itu hanya punya Donghae dan kekasih donghae di sekolah ini, bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan menjadi bulan – bulanan Kyuhyun untuk tempat praktek ke evilan namja itu, tapi Donghae sudah telalu biasa, mungkin begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun dari kecil.

Dan namja dengan 1001 pesona itu di anggap sangat jenius karna di usianya yang tergolong masih muda itu dia bisa satu local dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, menurut Eunhyuk pada Donghae Kyuhyun bersikeras tak mau masuk TK karena nunanya yaitu Eunhyuk sudah masuk SD waktu itu, padahal Eunhyuk sudah kelas 2 dan Kyuhyun masih berusia 5 tahun kurang, akhirnya dengan kekayaan keluarganya Kyuhyun bisa duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dengan masa percobaan, namun Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya jenius dapat menyusul Eunhyuk saat kelas 5 SD, Kyuhyun meloncat kelas dan tak sempat duduk di kelas 4, bagaimana tidak mengerkan kalau saat kelas 3 sd saja namja itu sudah menguasai kalkulus kelas 2 smp.

Dan mulai lah penderitaan Eunhyuk sejak kelas 5 sd sampai sekarang. Meskipun Kyuhyun sangat jahil namun dia tak nakal. Dia selalu menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai nuna dan selalu menjaganya meski dengan cara membuatnya kesal sepanjang hari, dan tugas memelihara Eunhyuk resmi Kyuhyun berikan pada Donghae saat mereka duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama. Donghae yang jelas – jelas mengakui kalau dia sangat menyukai yeoja hiper aktif itu.

Kyuhyun dilahirkan dengan sempurna, tubuh yang tinggi, kepintaran yang di atas rata – rata, ketampanan yang kelewat kata biasa, kekayaan keluarganya yang berlimpah dan jangan lupakan ke evilan dan ke narsisan yang kelewat batas meskipun jarang dan tertutupi dengan sikap dinginnya pada orang – orang di sekelilingnya, tentu saja kecuali namja duo itu. Dan jangan lupakan gaya cool kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat hampir semua yeoja di sekolah mereka itu menjadikan Kyuhyun tokoh masturbasinya. Karna sekali lagi namja yang dingin itu sangat bersikap tak baik pada setiap yeoja yang coba mendekatinya, lupakan kalau lidah namja itu sangat tajam mampu membuat yeoja itu menangis darah.

" Kyuhyun – ah "

" hmm "

" kau yakin ini Kyuhyun ku?"

" Yaa apa maksud mu Lee Donghae? Jangan bilang kau juga sebagian dari mereka, itukah alasanmu sering menyakiti nuna ku ?" pandangan menyelidik Kyuhyun terlihat kentara di orbs hitamnya.

" ck kau jangan bicara menjijikkan Kyu, aku hanya bertanya benarkah ini kau? Kau memperhatikan yeoja tadi kelewat manis Kyu. ."

" yang mana?"

" ck yang barusan ku tabrak"

" ahh, bukan kah aku hanya mmebantu mu yang terlihat bodoh di sana hyung, kau hanya diam dengan kaki bebekmu sementara yeoja itu meringis kesakitan karena mu"

" ck aku kan hanya kaget Kyu"

" sudah lah, aku malas membahasnya"

Kyuhyun memilih duduk sementara Donghae dengan cengiran khasnya menghampiri bangku Eunhyuk dan mulai melancarkan aksi sok tampannya. Sementara yeoja itu mengacuhkannya dan beralih membaca komic nya sambil menyesap susu strawberry yang barusan ada di tangan Donghae. Donghae hanya menghela nafas sambil mengacak sayang rambut milik yeoja itu. Eunhyuk diam tak menanggapinya.

* * *

Seosengnim yang baru saja masuk ke local mereka tidak datang sendiri, satu orang dengan seragam yang berbeda dari mereka memasuki kelas Kyuhyun mengekori Han Seonseng.

" selamat pagi anak – anak "

" selamat pagi seonsengnim "

" baiklah sebelum saya memulai pelajaran pertama kita pagi ini, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Jepang, silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

Yeoja mungil itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, sedikit terpaku saat mata foxy nya bertemu dengan pemilik seringai tajam itu, dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

" anyeonghaseyo, lee sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida" dia menunduk hormat sejenak.

" baiklah , kau bisa duduk dii . . yaa di samping sana, karna pemilik bangku yang lam sedang terbaring dirumah sakit."

Sungmin berjalan pelan ke bangku kosong itu dan mendudukkan pantatnya dengan perlahan.

" anyeonghaseyo " sapa sungmin sopan, namun Kyuhyun namja itu hanya acuh dan matanya kembali ke papan tulis.

" tak usah sok sopan dengan ku "

Sungmin memilih bungkam dan memilih duduk tenang sambil menyimak pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak di mengertinya.

" chagy – ah kau mau bertaruh dengan ku?"

" bertaruh apa Hae?" sepertinya uri Hyukie ,melupakan kekesalannya. Sangat disayangkan.

" Kyuhyun menyukai yeoja mungil itu, aku melihatnya tadi, dia tak pernah memperhatikan yeoja selama ini bukan, yaa kecuali kau, tapi tadi dia meniup luka yeoja mungil itu saat aku tak sengaja membuatnya terjatuh"

" jeongmallyeo? " Mata milik Eunhyuk terbelalak bulat dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah membagi bukunya dengan yeoja mirip kelinci itu.

"ne, kau akan terkejut lagi saat aku lihat dia tersenyum manis meski hanya sejenak tadi."

" waah uri Kyunie mulai menunjukkan kalau dia namja kah? Wah aku tak sabar double date dengan mereka hae – ah "

" kita akan kencan berdua saja nanti sore sayang, biarkan kapan – kapan Kyuhyun menyusul dengan yeoja nya itu, sementara kita berdua aja dulu ne "

" arasso . . ." Eunhyuk memeluk sejenak lengan Donghae.

" Yaa Lee Hyuk Jae Lee Donghae apa kau fikir kelasku untuk bercinta? "

" mianhae Sonsengnim . ." kata Donghae sambil menunduk.

" kelas juga bukan untuk berteriak sonsaengnim " suara cempreng milik Euhyuk kali ini. Perkataan yeoja itu disambut riuh oleh seisi kelas, tak terkecuali Sungmin yang terkekeh geli melihat sonsengnim dengan perut membuncit itu menahan amarahnya sampai perutnya naik turun menahan nafas. Melihat ekspresi polos yeoja pirang itu emosinya makin naik ke ubun – ubun.

" YYAA KELUAR KALIAANN "

" jeongmal gomawoyo sonsaengnim " eunhyuk masih sempatnya menunduk hormat mengucapkan terimakasih, Donghae yang tepat di samping yeoja itu menggapai tangan Eunhyuk saat melihat wajah garang itu masih melirik pada mereka berdua yang di dekat pintu masuk.

" LEE HYUK JAE – SHIII " pekiknya, dan saat itu juga sekuat tenaga Donghae menyeret tangan Eunhyuk berlari keluar dari kelas mereka, sebelum penghapus papan itu dengan sukses mendarat di kening mulus monyetnya.

* * *

Nafas mereka sesak saat Donghae mendudukkan dengan paksa pantatnya di sebuah kursi taman.

" kenapa kau membawaku pergi hae, sonsaengnim memanggilku tadi. . "

" ck yaaa kau tak mengerti kalau sonsaengnim itu bukan memanggilmu tapi berteriak memarahimu Chagy"

" jeongmal?" mata bening itu melotot dengan tajam.

" kau bahkan tak tahu saat muka memerah sonsaengnim itu larena ingin memarahimu?"

" ani, aku salah apa kenapa harus dimarahi?" demi ikan di lautan kalau saja yeoja ini bukan yeoja chingunya ingin sekali Donghae menggeplak dengan keras kepalanya supaya jalan otaknya kembali lancer. Polosnya anak ini benar – benar sudah sampai pada tahap babo.

" chagy ah, kau menjawab perkataan sonseng tadi sehingga dia marah chagy"

" ah. . arasso, besok aku akan diam di local. . ."

" ANDWEE. . kau nanti kalau hanya diam saja malah makin membuat sonseng sakit jantung"

" serba salah "

Donghae tersenyum dengan polos, wajah eunhyuk yang seperti ini selalu membuatnya tenang , tak ada yang bisa dilakukan yeoja ini dengan benar, namun dia selalu menuruti perkataan siapa saja yang dia sayangi dan dia percayai. Itulah mengapa dulu dia selalu di jahili Kyuhyun dengan mudah, Eunhyuk pernah dihukum berdiri di lapangan gara – gara tidak mau bicara di local, heeii siapa juga yang akan tidak marah kalau murid mu diam saja saat tes lisan eoh? Kyuhyun lah penyebabnya, namun Kyuhyun tak sampai tega membiarkan yeoja itu berpanasan lama – lama, karna dengan dalih eunhyuk menderita penyakit mematikan, hukuman itu hanya bertahan 10 menit saja, Eunhyuk marah dikerjai Kyuhyun? Tentu saja tidak, malah dengan bangga dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang sudah jadi pahlawannya, ck Donghae semakin geram melihat dua makhluk itu, yang satu jahil dan yg satu polos di jahili.

Dengan lembut Donghae meniup wajah Eunhyuk, wajah yang memerah karna kepanasan itu. Eunhyuk menutup matanya karna tiupan dari Donghae sangat menyejukkan. Donghae menyeka keringat yeoja itu dengan ujung jarinya, kembali meniup wajah Hyukie.

" hae – ah, kenapa kau malah mengajak ku ketaman eoh? Bukannya sonsengnim hanya menyuruh kita keluar? Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini kalau begitu"

" diamlah chagy, kadang kau diam lebih menyenangkan dari pada kau yang banyak bicara dan menggemaskan, aku sering resah kalau kau bicara chagy."

"eoh?"

* * *

Sungmin bergegas ke sebuah toilet sekolahan saat bel istirahat habis dibunyikan, tumpahan saus di seragamnya meninggalkan jejak, salah kan saja dia yang ceroboh saat makan malah menjatuhkan saus kental itu ke bajunya bukan pada mangkuk makanan, al hasil sekitar perut nya menjadi sedikit panas karna disebabkan tumpahan saus tersebut.

Wc yang lumayan lumayan lengang itu membuat sungmin sedikit bergidik, dia yang masih tergolong asing dengan suasana di sekolahan ini ditambah dengan ke toilet sendiri dan tak menemui siapa – siapa di dalamnya.

" ck sangat banyak sekali, bajuku sudah basah namun nodanya kenapa tak mau hilang ?"

Dengan sedikit kesal yeoja itu kembali menggosok – gosokkan tangannya yang berair ke kemeja sekolahnya yang sudah sangat basah di bagian perutnya.

Saat sungmin sudah menyerah untuk membersihkan bajunya, dia mengambil tissue mengelap bajunya dan bersiap kelaur dai toilet, namun tangannya tiba – tiba dicengkram dengan kuat dan ditarik ke kamar Closed, Sungmin yang terkejut ingin berteriak minta tolong namun. .

" tt. . Hmmpptt . . ."

Dengan kurang ajarnya seseorang mencium dalam – dalam bibirnya, Sungmin memberontak namun bukannya berhenti malah tangan yang tadinya mencengkram tangan sungmin beralih menahan tengkuknya sebelah dan sebelah lagi oh tuhaan, dengan lancing meremas kasar dadanya dari luar kemeja Sungmin.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Aduhh maaf saia apdet FF baru dengan bahasa dan penulisan yang tak ada baiknya, heheheh

Malah sangat pendek lagii. Maafkan saia . . .

janji saia untuk hiatus sementara saia ganti semi hiatus dulu saja yaa. heheh

**Chap depan end dan NC**

Nah loh biar saia cepet publish chap barunya, maukah readersdeul review FF abal abal ini eoh?  
hahahah

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan jeongmal gomawo buat yang bersedia review.

Pay pay

saranghae

sun sayang untuk orang yang di depan monitor mueheheh

**LALA / ZWE**


End file.
